Bloodline
by JuliIsMe
Summary: When Carlisle father dies and leaves his thirteen year old daughter by herself, Edward and Bella decided to adopt her. What they don't know is that Alexa, the young girl Carlisle's father left behind, has a secret. I can't tell you why it's rated T but it's for a good reason, trust me.
1. Alexa

**Hello! This is my first multi-chapter Twilight fanfic! Please review and tell your friends. Oh and Nessie does not exist in this one. (Even though I love her)**

* * *

_There was a knock on the door. Young Carlise Cullen opened the door. In a basket was a young baby. Carlise would have taken her in, but he had kids to take care of. He took her in and called his father, Max Cullen._

_"Hey dad, can I ask you for a favor?" _

* * *

Esme Cullen put down the news paper she was reading with a hint of sadness on her face.

"What's wrong, Esme?" Bella asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee. Her and Edward had been married for a year now, and lived in the cottige in the backyard of Esme and Carlise's house with Edward.

"Carlise's father died last night, and now the 13 year old daughter that he adopted has no where to go." Esme said.

"I can take her in Esme." Bella said. Esme looked up at Bella.

"You would do that, sweet-heart?" Esme asked.

"Sure. It would be like me and Edward having a kid." Bella said, taking a sip of the coffee she poured.

"Alright. Well go call up Edward and we can go see her!" Esme said, getting up.

* * *

"Bella, you're so lucky that I'm in love with you."

Alexa stood in the driveway of her old house with one bag full of everything she had. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Her blonde hair was over one eye. She was wearing a white shirt with her name sprayed on it what happeared to be pink spray paint. She was wearing a pair of low cut jeans with the cuffs rolled up to about the middle of her ankle. She was wearing a pair of brown boots which were covering up her ankle. She was wearing a locket of a heart. Bella could read the inscription.

_My dearest Lexi, For you, my love. C_

Bella didn't know what it ment, and by the impatient look on Alexa's face, she decided that know was not the time to try and dig into her past.

"That's all you have, sweetie?" Bella asked.

"Max tried to live with as little as possible to get by. Altough I do have a cell phone with the numbers of all my friends so that I can be in touch with them." Alexa said, very seriously. Edward looked at Bella with a look of concern on his face. Bella threw him a forced smile.

"Are you ready?" Bella asked Alexa. Alexa stood up from the curb.

"I guess so." Alexa said. Bella tried to grab Alexa's hand, but she just walked past her into the car, without so much as a look. Edward looked at Bella.

"Come on Edward. She's just new. The man that she was living with for thirteen years died, cut her some slack." Bella said. Edward sighed and climbed into the passanger side of the car.

* * *

Alexa walked into Bella's cabin which was the size of two of Alexa's old houses. Alexa looked around the room with a look of confusion and utter digust on her face. The hall looked so much bigger than the hall in her house. Bella led Alexa to her room. It was all white exept for the sheets which were ivy green. Alexa sat on the bed and gave a very serious face. She jumped a little bit.

"This will have to do." Alexa said, "For now." Bella gave her a forced smile and walked downstairs where Edward was waiting with a bottle of water. He held it out to Bella and she took it with a small smile. After drowing her asprin she sat on the couch and Edward sat next to her.

"You okay love?" Edward asked. Bella looked into his eyes, his gorgous crisom eyes, and felt a little better.

"Yeah, I guess that I am. It's just, I don't know, there seems to be something that Alexa's hiding from us." Bella said. Edward turned to look at his wife and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll fiqure it out. After all, you are Bella Cullen." Edward said. Bella smiled and looked up at Edward.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" She asked.

"In my world it does." Edward said, getting up off the couch.

* * *

Bella was in Alexa's room getting the dirty clothes off her bed when she saw a cell phone lying on the bed. Bella knew that she shouldn't snoop, but she couldn't help it. Bella picked up Alexa's phone and opened it up. The first thing that popped up on the screen was the outbox of Alexa's phone. There was one message that stood out to Bella.

_Sent From: You_

_To: Blocked Number_

_As soon as I can sneak away I'll be there. And don't worry, I got it._

_Alexa._

* * *

**Dang that was dramtic! Please review and tell me if you liked it! Okay, BYE!**


	2. Mysteries

**So I probally won't be able to update next week and the reason why is because I will be on VACATION! I'm going to Mexico and I can't bring my computer. I'm going to try to do major updates today so hopefully you won't notice if I don't post anything next week. For updates you can follow my instagram, gotmyheadintheclouds. Thanks for understanding and reviewing, you guys are the best!**

* * *

_Alexa walked into a dark alley. She walked up to a man who was guarding the alley._

_"Alexa Cullen. I'm on the list." Alexa said. The man looked down and nodded. He crossed her off the list. She walked into the alley. _

_"Hey Chaddy." Alexa said. _

_"Yeah yeah, you got the stuff Lex?" Chad asked, looking around. Alexa handed Chad a bag. He opened it and smiled. "Good job." He said. _

_"Thanks." Alexa said. Chad kissed Alexa on the cheek. _

_"Now get outta here. Go home honey." Chad said. Alexa sighed and went towards her house._

* * *

"Honey! Wake up." Bella said, pulling the covers off of Alexa's pale body. Alexa threw her blonde hair behind her face and looked up at Bella.

"It's too early. Wake me up when I care." Alexa said. She put the covers back over her body.

"I want to go shopping today. These clothes are horrid!" Alice yelled from Alexa's closet.

"You let her go though my clothes?" Alexa said, sitting up.

"Trust me, I tried to stop her, but when Alice has her mind set to something, there's no stopping her." Bella said. Alice picked up Alexa and put her on the ground. The night before Alexa slept in her clothes, so she was wearing a green tee-shirt that said "Forever" she had a brown sleevless jacket over it and jeans on. She had the same necklace on, the one that said, _"My dearest Lexi, For you, my love. C"_

"Great, you're dressed! Sorta, let's go to the mall. I know the perfect look for you!" Alice said. She pulled Alexa's hand and led her to her car.

* * *

"So Alexa, is there a boy?" Alice asked, sticking her head out from a clothing rack to look at the thirteen year old.

"Yeah. There is. But you can't tell Bella or Edward!" Alexa said.

"Ohh. It's a secret boy. I knew that you had a secret. I had one of those once. But then the 'rents found out. Don't worry, Lexi. Your secret is safe with me." Alice said, going through the racks.

"Thanks, Alice." Alexa said, standing up to look at some of the clothes Alice was picking up.

"So, what's his name?" Alice asked, grinning stupidly.

"His name is Chad. I call him Chaddy." Alexa said. Alice though a few clothes at Alexa.

"So this Chad. Is he hot?" Alice asked. Alexa blushed and Alice giggled.

"Yeah. He's very attractive." Alexa said.

"It seems like you're hiding something from me." Alice said.

"That's because I am." Alexa said, smirking.

"Ohh, you're secretive. That's what I like about you. Go ahead, try those on." Alice said, pointing Alexa to a changing room.

* * *

When Alice pulled back into the Cullen's house, no body had a good prediction of what the scene would look like, but none of them expected what DID happen. Because Alice didn't exactly pull up in her car. She pulled up in a truck. Alexa walked out like a whole diffrent person. Her blonde hair was curled and here was a pink bow holding back her bangs. She was wearing sunglasses and a pink short dress with jeans underneath. She was also wearing gold heels and carring a pink handbag with the word, Lexi, in gold dimonds on the front. Alice dumbed all the bags from the trunk, 250, onto the Cullens lawn.

"Thanks so much Alice! See you next week?" Alexa asked, taking off her sunglasses.

"Of dear." Alice said. Bella and Edward stood there with their mouths droppped in shock.

"What?" Alexa asked. She walked into the house and pulled her sunglasses off. She dialed a number and didn't relize that Bella was standing in her doorway.

"Ugg. That was painful. I had to pretend I cared about what Alice was talking about." Alexa whispered.

"But it was worth it because they don't suspect a thing. I'll see you tomarrow, okay?" The man on the other side said, loud enough for Bella to hear.

"Of course. I love you baby." Alexa said. She hung up the phone. She then kicked the heels off and climbed into her bed. She took her necklace off and put it on the bedside table. Bella waited a good two hours until she was sure that Alexa was asleep. Then, she snatched the necklace from Alexa's bedside table. She quickly picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Bella Swan. Haven't heard from you in a while."

* * *

**Ohh! Drama! So what do you want to happen next? Who was Bella on the phone with? Who's Chad? What the hell is going on here? Only I know. But to find out you can leave a review and subscribe to my story. Oh you will? Thank you. **

**(And I know if you don't. And I will eat you.)**

**Review! Or else...**

**Juli**


	3. Taking Off

**Hey you guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I had really bad writers block and no one is even reading this story anyway but I'm still convinced that somewhere someone will stumble upon this and like it. So I hope you all enjoy and follow me on Instagram: gotmyheadintheclouds and my second account on instagram: JuliDraws. **

**_Chapter Three: I Haven't Seen You In A While_  
**

The door opened and Bella walked through. The shop owner turned his head and smiled.

"Bella Swan. I haven't seen you in a while." The shop owner said smiling.

"I didn't come here for small talk. And it's Cullen now." Bella said.

"Of course Bella. What do you need?" The shop owner asked.

"I need to see who this necklace is from." Bella said. She handed the shop owner Alexa's necklace. The shop owner's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Where did this come from?" The shop owner asked.

"It's my adoptive daughter's. Why?" Bella asked. The shop owner gave Bella a frantic look.

"Call the police. Your daughter is a suspect in a drug deal. This is from Chad McCall." The shop owner said.

* * *

Bella took her pink phone and dialed 911.

"Hello 911 what's your emergency?" The operator asked.

"My name is Bella Cullen. I think that my daughter is a drug dealer. One of my close friends said that she's dating some guy with the name Chad McCall." Bella said.

"Do not let your daughter away from your sight. Police will be there in less than a minute." The police officer said.

* * *

Alexa closed her duffle bag and pulled out her phone.

"They're onto me. I'm leaving right now." Alexa said. She closed her duffle bag and jumped out of her window. She started running at a super human pace.

It was almost as if she had some kind of vampire powers.

* * *

"Can you see her Alice?" Bella asked. She, Alice, and Edward were all sitting on the couch. Alice was trying to see where Alexa had run off to.

"I can't see her. Something's blocking my signals. All I can tell you is that I think Alexa's on drugs." Alice said.

"How did you know that?" Bella asked.

"She has, huh? I can't see people when they're on drugs. Sorry sis, you're on your own." Alice said, putting her hand on her shoulder.

* * *

"Can you please describe your daughter m'am?" The police officer said.

"Yes. She has blonde hair that's about down to her chest. She has green eyes that sometimes turn blue when she's wearing a bright color. The last time I saw her she was wearing a green shirt with a brown vest, jeans, and ugg boots. I have her necklace." Bella said. She handed the necklace to the police officer in charge of the investigation. The officer got a horrified look on her face much like the shop owner had

"Oh my God. We've been looking for your daughter for years." The police officer said.

* * *

"Wait, so what you're saying is that my daughter's real name is Lily Kulko and she's a criminal? What about her father?" Bella asked.

"He's an actor. I wouldn't be surprised if it's one of the people that Lily has killed." The police officer said.

"Lily kills people?" Bella officer nodded.

"Yes. Mrs. Cullen, it's amazing you're still alive." The officer said.

"Thank you." Edward said. The police officer and Edward shook his hand.

"No problem. Good luck to you all. Have a pleasant evening knowing that little bag of trouble is out of your hands." The police officer said. He opened the door and walked out. The door closed behind him.

* * *

"So you finally found Kulko?" A police officer at the station asked Officer Carl, the Officer who had questioned Bella.

"I almost had her. It seems that Kulko has run off with her boyfriend McCall last night. I can't believe that we let her get away again." Officer Carl said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Kulko's unstoppable." The other police officer said. Carl took off his uniform and hung his hat on the coat rack behind him. He put his coat on and took an umbrella. It was raining terribly outside.

"I'm going home now. Night." Carl said. The lights went off in the police station.

* * *

"I can't believe they almost caught you Alexa." Chad said. They were sitting in their small apartment in New York. There were pictures of flowers and birds on the walls. Behind all the pictures were loads of crack and weed. The pictures were the only thing in the small apartment besides Chad and Lily.

"Cut the crap Chad. They know I'm Lily." Lily said.

"How'd they figure it out?" Chad asked. Lily sighed.

"I'm on the FBI's most wanted list, Chad. They were bound to find out eventually." Lily said. Chad pulled out his phone.

"Fine. I'm calling Charles. Once he knows that they figured us out, we're getting on the next flight out of here. Your new name is Amelia." Chad said.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked.

"We're leaving on the next plane to Paris, France." Chad said.

* * *

**DUM DUM DUM. I bet you don't see that coming huh? I didn't either, I literally didn't know that was going to happen until I wrote it. So review and tell me what you want to happen next. Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. School's coming up and I had some major writers block. It's gone though so I'm gonna post a lot of stuff today so you better do a lot of reviewing. (I have a Big Bang Theory story, too.)**

**Review I'll track you and eat you in your sleep. **

**Juli**


End file.
